


What makes a hero?

by idk_snowbaznstuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, M/M, Roomates, SnowBaz, choosen one, dark flame, superhero au, the mages a dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_snowbaznstuff/pseuds/idk_snowbaznstuff
Summary: Which is why I do what I should’ve done a while ago. Give what, whatever’s inside me what it’s wanted all this time.I think about Baz.I think about his wavy, pitch black hair.I think about his scary, beautiful grey eyes.I think about the first day at watford, seeing him and knowing that this fate thing knew what it was doing. Seeing him and feeling like I’d finally have a home again.Then I think about how they chased him away. How he left without saying goodbye. How he’s living a life of lies, how on top of all that he’s not here. He’s not here and he’s not safe. How I haven’t felt his magic in the air for a week.He could be hurt-Lost-Alone-Afraid-And instead of fighting against what’s inside of me, I let it do what it needs to do to put me at peace.I concentrate, take a deep breath and close my eyes.And I say“Take me to him.”When I open them I’m somewhere dark.I can't see I think.And then there’s light.———-
Relationships: Dev & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Fiona Pitch & Simon Snow, Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Malcolm Grimm & Fiona Pitch, The Mage & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 45
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sashareadsforcomfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashareadsforcomfort/gifts).



> Anyways I like this story, it gets progressively less terrible in my humble opinion. But everything I write is like that.
> 
> Let me just say straight up that i’m sorry for the lack of supporting characters, but in my defense the whole point of this is that they only need each otherrrr rightttt??
> 
> Anywaysss happy readinggggg!<3

Baz

Fuck the Mage. 

And fuck the Chosen One.

I know it was them. 

Him.

The coffin is cold and dark and I’m afraid I'm going to start to hyperventilate. 

There’s not even enough space in here to stretch out my legs.

And i’m cold,

so so cold.

I don’t know how I let this happen, how I could be so careless. Pay so little attention to my surroundings.

Especially when I'm someone like me, someone who has no one. No one who’d come and save him, no one who'd even care to notice he was gone.

Fuck me.

I know it was the Mage because his little men are the ones guarding my coffin!

And whatever the Mage does his Chosen One has a part in.

I’m going to Kill him. 

I could, I could easily.

And while I’m at it, I’m going to seriously hurt the Chosen One!

(It’d be a lie to entertain the idea that I’m even a little capable of killing Snow, if I was I’d have done it years ago.)

I should stop pouting and try to figure out how to get out of here, this box, coffin, whatever is fireproof, it’s steel and one can’t burn through a box this small without filling the space with flames. 

How ironic is it that this works so much better than he planned. On account of me being a vampire and all. 

Or how about the fact that I'm a fluke, that I can't create fire at all.

See, I don’t actually have the power to make and control fire. I can only make people believe that I do. And I can't very well control metal to melt can I?

Fuck.

I could technically free myself but I'm not about to expose myself and any other powers that I have. 

If they realize how strong I am, how dangerous they’ll put in a lot more work to kill me off. They’ll realize that the Dark Flame has powers they didn’t know of, or even worse that Baz Pitch has powers they didn’t know of.

What I’m trying to say is I’m sure I could break out, but it would cause so many more problems later.

Simon

I know I shouldn’t be worried about him. I know that I’ve done more than enough for him, keeping his secrets for all of my life.

I know I should be happy that the villain that I’ve been fighting is off the streets. I should be happy that my cities are safe…

But Baz never caused harm.

Not really.

Everyone thinks he does because they didn’t know him like I do.

They didn’t know the full capabilities of his powers.

They only saw what he wanted them to see.

If Baz wanted them to see an explosion, that’s what they saw.

The only reason I’m immune is because I know where to look, Baz didn’t teach them where to look.

He’s the smartest bloke I’ve ever met.

Who would ever expect the master of fire to be a vampire?

I’d seen him do it, in our room, before he was the Dark Flame, back when he was just Baz.

He’d made a fire in his hand just to freak me out, because I was the only one who knew he was flammable.

Then he calmed me down and somehow convinced me to put my hand through it. ( Don’t ask how he convinced me to do something like that. I'd do anything that Baz asked me to.)

He convinced me to stick my hand through it and it didn’t burn, it wasn’t even really there. Just something in my head.

“Look Simon,” he said grinning, if there was one thing that made Baz happy it was being better than everyone else, cooler, more powerful.

“Close your eyes and look again, concentrate and look. Not what I’m willing you to see, but see what’s really there. Take a deep breath, take a grasp on reality and look.”

When I opened my eyes, the flame was gone. It was wicked.

What we were doing wasn’t allowed. You weren’t allowed to tell anyone about your powers. If you did that, and people knew how you worked they knew how to defeat you. 

But Baz and I never listened to rules like that.

That was our third year. 

By fifth year he’d learned how to make people feel what he wanted them to as well.  
I remember when he showed me, using the flame trick again, except this time when I stuck my hand in it I felt the heat and it burnt me.

“Focus Simon.” He was smiling even though I was grimacing in pain.

He had to stop because I wasn’t able to to focus, not while I was being burnt, while I was in pain.

After he turned off his fire there was no trace of the burn, no after effect or pain.

And we stayed up all night geeking about how cool our powers were. 

Baz was my best friend.

Even back then no one knew how to see past Baz’s illusions that’s why they don’t recognize him now. I recognize him. 

I also recognize that he’s not here. 

He’s disappeared off the surface of the earth. For the second time now.

The first time it was because everyone found out he was a vampire and he “killed himself.”

The smartest thing that Baz ever did for himself was not telling anyone (except me) that his power wasn’t making things happen, it was making people believe that something happened.

(Why would he? If it looks like fire and burns like fire, it’s fire isn’t it?)

When he “died,” people thought he used his powers to tighten the rope, not to make the entire scene appear in their heads.

I’m going on a rant. What I’m trying to say is that he’s absolutely brilliant.

And that the last time he disappeared was when he “died,” so it’s only fair that I’m a bit riled up now that he’s missing again.

Even though I owe him nothing, especially after how things ended for us.

Baz  
Stupid Snow. 

With his stupid hair, and stupid boss with our stupid past.

Stupid me for freaking out five minutes in and using up all of my air.

Stupid me, for not being being evil enough to kill Simon Snow all those years ago. But being too evil to live among the hero’s.

How ironic that I’m not able to kill the only person who knows how I tick. How I work.

Stupid me for being so- so! whatever I was... back then that I couldn’t see how bad an idea it was to tell the Chosen One all my secrets.

How bloody stupid!

Now I can't breathe and there’s not even anyone here right now for me to deceive. 

I feel completely powerless.

When the Mages men come back in the morning I’ll be able to trick them into letting me out, seeing the closed latch as an open one or something.

But I won’t be able to manage to do all that with just fire.

Simon  
My powers are strange, the only ones that I can understand, or control are my ability to fly.

There were a lot to choose from, a lot of things I could do, but not well. I just needed to choose one to focus on. I should’ve chosen super strength or something, but I wanted to fly because it was one of the only things Baz couldn’t do, or convince people he could do.

At first I couldn’t do it without sprouting wings and a tail. But Baz helped me control it. That’s the one fault of the school of hero’s, since you couldn’t tell anyone about your powers no one could really help you, not personally. Maybe that’s why me and Baz became so strong because we had each other when everyone else had only themselves.

I remember the day I felt confident in my ability, I flew circles around our window above mummer's house, and Baz leaned out inspecting me, telling me how awesome I was. 

And I think that was one of the happiest moments to my life, or maybe it was when I scooped in and pulled him out the window, and he let loose this ridiculously high pitched scream.

He held onto me so tight, and I held him back.  
And that night I flew us to the highest roof of Watford and we watched the stars.

I can’t stop thinking about him. 

He’s in all of my good memories.

All of my happy thoughts.

I said that I had more powers to choose from other than flying. Because I do. I can do so much, but everything else is more difficult to control.

When I get mad, or sad, or anxious. That’s when my powers are strongest. They just do whatever I need them to do I guess. Nobody else works like that, sure their powers help them but not in the varied way mine helps me.

If there’s fire I’ll conjure water.

If it’s dark I’ll make light.

If there’s a foe, I’ll become stronger than him.

I can do whatever I need to protect myself or whoever I need to protect.

It’s cool and all, that I can do so much. That I’m technically the most powerful guy around, especially now that Baz isn’t around.

The thing is when I’m mad and there’s no one to save my powers still come out and when there’s nowhere for them to go they wreak havoc.

Baz could calm me down with a flick of a wrist, maybe because of his power, maybe because he’s him, probably a combination of both.

I’ve learned how to deal better by myself over the years, think happy thoughts they say but there’s a tiny problem.

All my happy memories have Baz in the, maybe because I haven’t been genuinely happy since he “killed himself” I don’t know.

But now when I’m freaking out, and about to explode and I think of Baz it just pushes me more off the edge. Because for the first time in my entire life, I’m not sure if he’s safe.

It’s been a week since I’ve seen him and I’ve blown up more than I have since I was 10. It feels like puberty all over again. Too many feelings, no way to control them.

Baz  
It’s been a week. Five days. 2 more and I’ll die from thirst. I hate being a vampire.

Turns out I wasn’t running out of air before, there must be holes in this box because I can breathe.

That’s the shitty thing about having the power to deceive, control minds. Sometimes my brain accidentally deceives me too. It’s got me one step away from a lunatic, I’m fucking delusional. So it’s not a surprise that I think there’s no air in this tiny box.

My legs hurt, I’m thirsty so thirsty and I can’t breathe (the last parts just in my head) imagine going nearly a week feeling like you can't breathe.

To put it lightly I want to die.

Simon  
I can’t control whatever this power inside me is without concretrating. And I can't concentrate without knowing where Baz is. 

At first I was just annoyed with him, for being so hard to track down. But now. Now I’m almost sure he’s not safe, not okay. 

“Chosen one!”

“Yes, Mr. Mage, Sir.”

“What’s going on with you? I told you then and I’ll tell you now. I’m who made you the chosen one and if you can't meet the criteria I’ll choose someone else.”

I almost want to laugh.

But that would be hysterical, huh?

We’re back at this? He hasn’t pulled this card since Watford.

Shit.

Am I really that bad?

I- fuck.

As if to prove to the Mage that he made the wrong choice I blow up right then and there, and I take the whole room out with me.

“Fuck.”

“Simon-“

That’s my cue to go. To go far far away and give him his space.

I fly around for a while feeling bad for myself, checking all of Baz’s normal spots and every place he’s not at just sets me more off edge.

I can’t keep going on like this. 

Which is why I do what I should’ve done a while ago. Give what, whatever’s inside me what it’s wanted all this time.

I think about Baz.

I think about his wavy, pitch black hair.

I think about his scary, beautiful grey eyes.

I think about the first day at Watford, seeing him and knowing that this fate thing knew what it was doing. Seeing him and feeling like I’d finally have a home again.

Then I think about how they chased him away. How he left without saying goodbye. How he’s living a life of lies, how on top of all that he’s not here. He’s not here and he’s not safe. How I haven’t felt his magic in the air for a week. 

He could be hurt-  
Lost-  
Alone-  
Afraid-

And instead of fighting against what’s inside of me, I let it do what it needs to do to put me at peace.

I concentrate, take a deep breath and close my eyes.

And I say

“Take me to him.”

When I open them I’m somewhere dark.

I can't see I think.

And then there’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i didn’t know when to update and i meant it, lol. Thanks for those who commented on the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one too<33

Baz  
I’m going to kill myself, for real this time.  
I’m in the cold, no longer dark, coffin with no air and I smell it.

I smell him.

Simon Snow.

And he smells good enough to devour. But even hurting Simon Snow in a vision I’ve made in my head seems wrong, so so wrong.

No matter how hard I concentrate on seeing past the illusion, I still smell him.

I smell him, and then I hear him.

“Dark Flame?”

That name sounds so wrong coming from Simon Snow's mouth. That’s when I start to panic that this isn’t a vision. Because I'd never, ever make him call me anything other than Baz.

“Snow?”  
It comes out so frail and weak and broken.  
But I guess that’s how your voice sounds after not using it for a week.

There’s no way-

Impossible, but-

Simon Snow has always been impossible.

Has he really come to save me, again? I miss that, I miss being in danger and knowing he was on his way to kill anyone or anything that dared touch me.

Why am I happy?  
Why am I glad to hear him?

Isn’t he the one who put me in here, by association at least?

What if he’s just here to finish me off?

Why does everything have to be so complicated with him, with us?

“Go away, Snow.”

Simon 

It’s him alright. Only he would- he- fuck it’s him.

“Baz.” 

“It’s you? Oh god- it’s you!” 

And then I’m relieved, and happy, and sad and agitated and a list of other things I can't describe. And my magic reacts to my emotions and opens the box? It almost looks like a coffin, the irony doesn’t escape me.

He doesn’t come out of his box though.

He just lays there.

“Baz?”

Baz  
I can't come out of the box, it’s open but I can’t. I don’t know if I’m ready to really see him,  
Or if I’m strong enough to practice self control, if I can take one step closer to Simon Snow without devouring him. 

I’m too weak to even make myself not feel hungry, or make myself smell anything other than him.  
Either I’m too weak physically, or mentally. 

Because part of me doesn’t want to smell anything other than him.

But none of that matters because the dumbarse bastard comes closer himself.

“Simon Snow.”

The words are stern but my voice is wavering.

I’m so hungry, and conflicted.

I’m not used to his smell anymore.

He smells like….like heaven.

Fuck.

“Not another step.”

I say through gritted teeth, and it pains me to say it because he smells like everything I’ve ever wanted to eat. And I want nothing more than to give in.

“Why?”

It distracts me a bit, this banter. It always has.

“How long do you think I’ve been here exactly?”

“A week. 6 days.”

He knows. How does he know? Did he really have something to do with this? 

“And you do know who I am…”

Simon Snow is the only soul alive that knows the Dark Flame is Basilton Pitch.

“Yes, Baz.”

Must I help him understand everything?

“And the reason I’m not Baz anymore? Are you aware of that as well?”

“-Yes.”

“So a person of my nature, stuck in a box for 6 days? That would leave them in the want for…?”

I can literally feel a change in the air.  
Must be his magic.  
Snow may be dense but he always comes around eventually.

“Oh my god. You must be starving. Thirsty- I- shit!”

“He needs- “ he says to his magic, and then  
“I need blood for him.”  
He says, instead.

Simon's powers are unpredictable, at the best of times and the only way to control outcomes is to tell it what he needs, and stress that he needs it.

Otherwise he leaves it open for interpretation and there’s room for things to go wrong.

And sure enough he's holding a big glass of some mysterious red liquid in his hand. 

I’m so thirsty that I don’t have time to ask many questions. Just the one.

“This isn’t- it’s not human is it?”

“Of course not. I know you don’t, I know you’d never.”

I don’t tell him how I was thinking about breaking out.  
How the thought passed my mind. 

Or how I thought about draining him, for a split second. 

That’s how much I needed this. That I would break out and drain a Mages man, that I would think about hurting him.

Speaking of Mages, men.

I drink the blood, it tastes like pigs.

A moan nearly escapes my mouth, I feel like Simon eating his scones.

And it makes me feel so much better.  
Like I can breath again.  
Even though I’m still thirsty and a bit hungry too.

“We should probably go, before your Mages men come and see you here, or see me out of my box.”

“Mages men?” He asks me.

And then to himself  
“There’s Mages men here,” he says  
“We need to go, away, someplace safe.”

He says taking my hand.

And just like that we’re away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far down below.  
> -xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz....show us first hand how bad at communication they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting into itttt, again thank you to everyone who left a comment! They mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy this fluffy? chapter. I don’t know, I think it’s cute.  
> 

Simon  
Baz is in my room. It feels strange between us, there’s too many unanswered questions on the tip of my tongue. I want to yell at him- I want to hug him. I settle for staring him down, taking him in.

Baz  
Simon Snow has never quite understood that it’s not socially acceptable to stare at someone. He’s so strange and I miss him so much.

“Where are we?”

“My apartment.” He says, still starting.

“Do you live with the Mage?”

“Yes,” he says, taking off his mask, 

then “No.”

Then… “The Chosen One lives with the Mage,”

“Simon Snow lives alone.”

Oh.

I’m starving because even vampires eat food, just less of it.  
I’m thirsty both for water and blood, ( that cup took away the starving, but not the thirsty.)

And I feel grimy, and weak.

I can’t use my powers right now. I won’t even try.

I don’t know if I should leave.  
Or ask for something to eat.  
Catch up like he’s just an old friend?  
Kill him maybe.

I want to, the way he’s staring at me. Like he has the right to do that now. Like it’s not fucking weird.

I can’t help but feel a bit self conscious haven’t not showered in a week, and not getting this Simon Snow stare down in two years.

It’s not like I can use my power on him, because my dumbarse taught him to see right past it.

I’m probably too tired anyways.

“Snow, May I use your restroom and wash up a bit.”

His eyes seem to light up with recognition, not rude, just dense.

“Oh! Of course- I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking one- I sorry.”

Simon

Of course I’m not thinking about him needing to take a shower. Because he’s Baz and even though he’s been in a cave for a week he barely looks out of place.

Pretty wanker.

I point him to the bathroom and hand him a towel. 

Food. Baz is probably hungry. Right?

I’m not supposed to use my power for food. 

The Mage says it’s an irresponsible abuse of power, I think he’s just worried about how much food I'd eat if I could just summon it.

But it’s for Baz.

I don’t know what he likes anymore…

Except salt and vinegar crisps.

As soon as I think that there’s some in my hand ,

I’ll ask him what else he likes when he gets here.

Blood. Shower. Food….. 

Clothes!

I pull out a pair of joggers and a t-shirt.

He shouldn’t have a problem wearing my clothes, I wore his all the time.

Probably because I had nothing else to wear.

But I don’t want to think about back then right now.

I hear the water turn off so I leave the bedroom to give him some privacy.

I don’t know what’s going to happen after this.  
I know I should feel anxious with the villain I've been fighting for so long in my bedroom.

But i’m not.

I feel better than I have in a while.

Baz is here.

Baz is here, and he’s safe.

It’s all going to be ok.

Baz

This is going to end terribly.

I cried in the shower twice.

I pulled myself together and the feel apart again.

And I'm in Simon Snow's bedroom putting on his clothes trying my best not to start up again.

He makes me feel everything I've worked so hard not to feel.

I can’t stay composed around him, I'm so used to being allowed to fall apart. 

But I can't now, can I? 

He hates me…. he must.

I don’t know when he changed his mind about me but he must’ve.

One day we were best friends, all the other had, and then with the flick of a wrist he was turning me into the Mage.

I’m not sure why he did it, I just know that he did.

Back then, he was all I had. Other than father and Fi-, I didn’t tell a single soul. Not even dev knew for sure .

Why tell the chosen one a secret like that? The Mages chosen heir?

In my defense everything about Snow screamed trustworthy.

Arg-

There’s a knock on the door.

“Baz?”

Shit.  
Shit.

“Just a minute!”

He probably thinks I'm going through his stuff .

Shit.

I go to open the door and, I kid you not, he’s standing there holding a bag of salt and vinegar crisps.

I smile down at him, which I'll have to add to the list of Simon Snow related mistakes I've made just today.

Simon 

Why does he have to be so perfect?

Why does he have to be so familiar?

Why is he the exact same person as he used to be?

Why does he look fit in my clothes?

Why is he smiling down at me like he used to, when we were each other’s lives.

Why does it affect me the same, if not worse than it did back then.

Maybe because he’s still my entire universe.

Fuck.

“Snow.”

“B-az.”

“Simon….Simon please take a breath. Why aren’t you breathing?”

“Uh-uh-uh-I...I’m.”

He takes my arm. Baz grabs onto my arm. He- he’s touching me and all I can do is wonder why we haven’t hugged yet.

Shit.

“Simon? Do you need me to calm you down?”

“I-um….No!”

Just like old times, huh? Would I even be able to handle that? 

Feeling his magick over my skin, without deflecting it?

And he’s weak, I'm supposed to be the one taking care of him, he needs to rest...he needs to….

I’m an adult! I can take care of whatever’s inside me on my own I can….

“Alright then, go on.” I whisper to myself, to the entity inside me. Letting it know it has my permission to do what it needs to do to let go of it’s tension to put me at peace.

(I’m sure Baz is more  
than used to me talking to myself.)

It usually just blows a light, or changes the color of a pillow….knocks something off a table. 

Something small as long as I let it free before it gets to be too much.

But it doesn’t do that this time.

This time it pushes me off my feet, into Baz.

So that he’s forced to extend his arms and catch me, Out of reflex if nothing else.

He barely manages to keep us up right in his state,

I can't be sure if my powers the one doing the work,

Or if it’s Baz, his vampire strength is wicked.

I’m in Baz’s arms,

Baz who hates me.

I miss before I had to add that disclaimer to everything.

I move to back away but I can't more than an inch or two.

Shit.

Shittttt.

I see Baz try to do the same and he’s stuck too.

Still his bored gaze seems much more controlled than whatever anxious look I must be wearing.

“Snow.”

“Er-um.”

“What did you tell it to do, Snow?”

“Nothing! I- just.”

“Snow, I thought it was established long ago that you work best under direct instructions.”

“I know. I wasn’t thinking. Im sorry- i’m-“

“It’s not a big deal, Simon.”

“I’m Sorry! I-“

Baz  
It's not my job anymore.

I'm not the one who’s meant to look after him,

but I want to.

“Take a deep breath. What were you thinking about, before you started to feel overwhelmed.”

I miss this.

I miss being the only one in the universe that could handle the tornado that is Simon Snow.

With or without my powers.

“I- it’s just….”

He flushes red, which is how I know this is a case of he won’t say rather than he can’t.

“It’s ok, you can tell me.”

Because he can can't he? Because he may have ruined everything, he may have told the Mage that I’m a vampire but he still kept my new secret didn’t he? He still went along with dark flames schemes knowing he was just me, Baz.

He still came in and recklessly saved me, without thinking about what comes next just because he’s Snow.

Why does it have to be so complicated?

“I- I was thinking that you're perfect. That I missed you. I was wondering why….why we hadn’t hugged yet.”

Well fuck me.

Simon

Ughhhhhh.

Why on earth did I say that!

What made me think that was okay?!

Fuck me!

I’m about to try and get my powers to override this request by asking it to bury me six feet under when Baz’s arms wrap around me.

He’s still got a couple inches on me so he rests his chin on my head.

I can almost feel him inhaling my curls like he used to.

Almost.

I feel myself relax.

Which is insane.

This is the most nerve racking thing that’s happened to me in years yet I'm relaxing.

I want to cry.

Why did everything have to go wrong?

Why did the Mage have to find out?

Why did Baz have to leave?

Why didn’t he take me with him?

Crowley knows I would’ve come.

I won’t cry.

He’s here now isn’t he?

If he leaves this time i’ll be expecting it,

I’ll be waiting to follow him out.

When Baz let’s go of me I snap out of my thoughts.

My powers calmed down so I can back up, and I do, I back away and away until I hit wall.

Baz giggles from the middle of the room.

Crowley I haven’t heard that sound in years.

So you can’t blame me for the grin that spreads across my face at it.

Baz clears his throat.

Baz

I’ve lost count of all of today’s Simon Snow related mistakes.

Crowley I smelled his hair, Someone off me.

I have to get out of here.

“So.”

I say gazing at Snow from across the room. 

He probably thinks it’s just my plotting face, he’s always said I had one of those.

But it’s more than that. 

I’m planning to leave and I intend to get my fair share of Simon Snow in before I go.

“If you care to join me back over here we can  
start to plan what’s next.”

“Er-right-um. Right.”

I sit on his couch and throw my head back because I'm tired, emotionally and physically.

I’m not one to sleep soundly knowing I'm trapped in a small space, and I'm not one to feel at ease with Simon Snow around, not anymore.

“Baz, you look tired.”

“Dazzling observation.”

“Do you need anything, I can get you something.”

I’m thirsty and hungry and tired.

but still i say ,

“I’m fine, Snow.”

“You must need something. You didn’t even eat the crisps.”

I can’t help but laugh at that one.

“I’m not sure my body would take well to those being my first meal in a week but it was a nice sediment.”

He flushes again.

He looks-

Let’s not go there again, Basil.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think- what do you want to eat, I can magic something.”

“Wait. Did you really use your power for a bag of crisp?”

“Yes?”

Simon Snow with the world at his fingertips, and he used it for a snack.

He’s exactly how I remember him.

“Is that how you get all your food, Snow? I’m surprised you're still so fit.”

I don’t regret saying it, it’s more than worth seeing that blotchy red consume him whole.

And I grin.

A part of me knows I shouldn’t be grinning at him.

But all of me knows that when it comes to Snow reactions like this aren’t in my control.

“No-I, I’m not allowed to do that…”

“Not allowed? Last time I checked you were an adult, but if you're not that would explain tons.”

I miss insulting him.

“Fuck off, Baz.”

He says smiling at me.

I miss his smile.

“I’m trying to help you out here.”

I miss him always trying to help me.

“No, No wouldn’t want the chosen one to disobey the great and mighty Mage for some undead flame master.”

“It’s you Baz.”  
He says, sounding annoyed.

“You should know by now that I'd break any rule in the book, when it comes to you.”

How can Simon Snow say such things, after how it all went down.

I don’t know how to respond to that.

I must look out of it because next he says,

“Baz, you need to sleep, to rest.”

“I will, once I'm gone. We need a cover story first.  
I know you didn’t take a moment to think about how we’d explain you breaking me out, because you don’t think. The dark flame and The Chosen one have no ties Snow.”

“Are you seriously upset with me for saving your life?”

“I wouldn’t say you saved my life, you might’ve made it worse actually. How am I expected to explain breaking out of a hell made personally for me? Plus it was you and the Mage who put me in there anyways. So does it really count if you saved me from yourself?”

“What do you mean me and the Mage? I had nothing to do with it! I don’t think it was the Mage either. I've been with him all week.”

Mage, Mages men, Chosen one.

All the same.

Captured by Mages men….how embarrassing.

Change the subject.

Change the subject.

“If you spend so much time with him, won’t he be suspicious that you're gone so long.”

He flushes.

“Stop changing the subject, if it wasn’t the Mage, who put you in a coffin? And he’s not expecting me…. I sort of had an outburst.”

I know exactly what type of outburst he’s talking about.

I want to ask if he’s ok, but i don’t. It’s not my place, not anymore.

“I don’t have to tell you, I owe you nothing.”

I say instead as a feeble attempt to keep this embarrassing piece of information to myself.

I regret it.

Instantly.

No matter all the pain he’s caused me I can't stand being the cause of that look in his eyes.

But then none of that matters, because he materializes right next to me and I have to use everything I have left in me to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Who do you think pops up? Lol, it’s pretty obvious. But it’s all about to go down! Comment what you think so far below.  
> -xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage arrives, Baz is quick on his feet, simon not so much.

Davy  
Just this morning The Chosen one blew up my office like he was still an uncontrollable third year.

And now there’s traces of him all around The Dark Flames escape.

Something is going on here, and I'll be damned if I go another second in the dark.

When I reach the apartment complex that Simon Snow vacates he’s sitting on his couch looking dumbstruck.

“Sir- I….um.”

“Chosen one.”

“Sir, I thought we weren’t meant to meet in normal zones, especially not in suit, I thought we were only to refer to each other our normal names.”

“I’m not prioritizing rules like that right now. Simon I have reason to believe you’ve wronged not only me, but the world of heroes.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Mr. Mage Sir.”

“You’ve been off all week, Choosne one. Going off multiple times a day. Correct?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you know what else happens this week, Son?”

“I’m not sure i’m following…..”

“This week my men have finally captured the infamous dark flame.”

“That’s-er…..it was your men who captured him?”

“Yes. Which in itself is worrisome. Because surely if some Mages men can capture him then the chosen one himself could’ve done it years ago.”

“I-I didn’t-“

“So you didn’t care much to capture the dark flame...and then on top of that off of your reaction it’s evident that you already knew he was gone, without me telling you.”

“Sir-“

“What does that mean, Chosen one?”

“I-don’t…..”

“And before you try to dig yourself out of this, there’s more. There’s a lot more. Why would I question my most trusted ally? What led me to do this?”

“Sir….. What are you..?”

“My men captured Dark flame on friday and you’ve been off since then. And then stay with me, Son. When the dark flame somehow escapes, the villains who we’re sure has no allies escapes, that’s when you seem most at peace?”

“You’ve got-“

“I’m not done. When I get to the scene, the underground cave, far away from any and everything, what do I find?”

He says nothing, just looks off to the side.

“Light. In the cave we find light. No light source. Just pure blinding light. How’s that possible? It’s not. Who do we know that does the impossible on a day to day basis?”

“Sir. I-“

“What have you done with Dark Flame? Why have you betrayed me?”

“I er-I didn’t! I didn’t! I-”

“You didn’t?”

“No?”

“Then where is he?”

“He’s gone.” 

“Gone where…”

“I killed him?!”

Baz

What?!

No.

Simon, No.

No, no, no!

Fuck.

I should’ve been in his ear.

Telling him what to say.

I of all people know Simon doesn’t do well under pressure.

He’ll just say what he thinks you want to hear, especially when it comes to the Mage.

But I wasn’t in his ear.

I was concentrating on disappearing.

I knew we needed a plan.

Now the dark flame is dead.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Now I have to disappear again.

Fuck.

I’ll have to start all over.

“You killed him?”

“Yes-“

“Simon! Simon that’s brilliant, I thought you didn’t feel comfortable with hero’s killing. But you’ve killed The dark Flame. Do you know how quickly we’ll have these streets cleaned by now!”

“um-“

“Wait, what were the circumstances? Why change your morals now? How did you know where he was located? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-“

I’m dead now huh?

Why not dig Simon Snow out of a hole once more for old times sake?

No matter how much pain he’s caused me.

“Simon, don’t look at me. Don’t ask me any questions, Just repeat what I say. You know the drill.”

I can't count how many times I’ve made myself invisible just to help Snow out.

Give him an answer to a test, or when we got older a speech for a meeting.

Silently stand by his side, when things get tough.

“I noticed The Dark Flame was missing, and I thought he must be scheming something big.”

“I noticed The Dark Flame was missing, and I um- I just thought he must be scheming something big.”

“So after a week of that I decided to tell my power to take me into him.”

“So after a week of that I decided to tell my power to take me into him.”

“I saw a box and wasn’t aware he was inside and when I opened it he pounced on me, tried to light me up.”

“I saw a box and wasn’t aware he was inside and when I opened it he pounced on me, he um- he tried to light me up.”

“I panicked and since my power was on edge I couldn’t control my reaction. He’s gone. I thought you might’ve needed him for something so I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to be mad, or disappointed.”

“I panicked and since my power was on edge I couldn’t control my reaction. He’s gone. I thought you might’ve needed him for something so I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want you to be mad or disappointed. I’m so sorry. Sir.”

“Don’t be crazy, don’t apologize! This is big! Huge! Your first kill!”

“Sir-“

“And the body?”

I’m sure Simon can handle the rest, I can't stay like this for long. 

I need to get out of here.

I walk out the door, Simon looks at me so the Mage turns to look too, but to him there’s nothing there. 

I give Simon Snow one last Smirk and salute.

“This is Bye, for good Snow. Take care of yourself.”

And I'm gone.

Already crying before I'm even a mile away.

I slip into a nearby wood and drain a dear.

Then I head to the closest empty building I vacate.

I’m so tired of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking this, the next chapter is one of my favorites so i’m just going to go ahead and post it as well.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and baz, realize that they’re dumbasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crazy about the last chapter, but I love this one. So this is my redemption of sort! I’m a sucker for the feels, lol. Hope you enjoy.

Simon

The Mage is talking to me, congratulating me.

Telling me about all the people he wants me to kill.

And all I can think is Baz.

He’s leaving me again and I haven’t even got over last time yet.

“Sir. It’s only been a day. And I’m- I’m not a killer at heart. I need to process all of this. Do you mind giving me some privacy?”

“Of course, Lad.”

and then 

“Simon, Son?”

“Sir.”

“I’m proud of you, you’re finally becoming the man you were meant to be.”

Oh.

“Thank you, Sir. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

I say, because that’s what I would’ve said. 

Before.

Before Baz left me and everything meant nothing.

Now, it means nothing.

Now i’ve grown enough to question things like,

What kind of hero is proud, excited even about murder?

About murdering a man who’s never even hurt anyone.

All I've ever wanted was to hear those words but now, they mean nothing.

With another nod of his head he’s gone.

“Baz….” I breathe 

Without thinking about it too much i’m gone too.  
——

Baz

I feel him behind me.

And I don’t want him to be here.

Last time I disappeared on him I had to worry about him coming to kill me off.

This time he’s following me around like a lost dog.

Why is he here?

What changed!

“What do you want, Snow?”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t make up for murder, Simon.”

“I didn’t murder you, I panicked!”

“Well according to the world I've been murdered.  
My third death already, Snow and I'm only 19. Can you use your tiny brain and image! Imagine- how tiring this is for me?”

“Baz….”

“Simon Snow you have no idea how much I want to hate you, How many reasons I have to do so….”

“Ba-z.”

“It’s over Simon. I’ve got to start all over. I have to leave now!”

“Baz, get- get some sleep.”

I look around at where we are. At one of the abandoned warehouses I vacate.

I sleep in rat infested empty buildings.

Why am I fighting for this life?

How did I get here?

My mother would kill me if she saw me like this.

Maybe I should kill myself.

For real, huh?

“Baz stop! Stop! Stop!I can feel whatever you're thinking. Stop. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Do you know how bad it is? To live like I do?”

“I-“

“I don’t know if I have it in me to start over.  
I miss being a person. Simon! I know I'm undead but even vampires shouldn’t have to live like this. No one should, death is a much fitter fate. “

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I miss when everything was ok! I’ll make it right! I’ll fix this!”

“Sometimes, Si, I go to Dev’s place. Invisible of course. But sometimes I miss knowing people so I go and I sit next to him while he watches telly.”

“And I've done it a few times over the years, so by now he can feel me there with him, and I think he knows it’s me. I think he’s convinced himself that I'm a spirit or something. But sometimes….. Sometimes he’ll say my name. And...sometimes he’d smile.”

“Baz.”

“And then there’s Mordy.  
She’ll sit by my stone in the yard and talk to me. She’ll talk to me like we're still close, like it’s been two days and not two years.”

“And I'm weak Simon.”

“I’m so weak…..”

“I’d sit there and listen and one day when she was leaving I kissed her forehead. I made sure she could feel it, and-“

“Simon-“

“Simon…”

“She whispered ‘Basil’? In my ear and she hugged me so hard, Simon. She hugged me and I hadn't been hugged in over a year.  
So- So I…..I stayed solid.  
I stayed solid and I let myself have that one thing.”

“But afterwards I knew what I had to do, I flicked my wrist and she went to sleep and she woke up thinking it was a dream.”

“Do you know… Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Now, I don’t even have the Dark Flame. I'm not sure how to start over again. I can't be a hero, can't be a villain. There’s no way I can get by like I do as a normal!  
I’m not sure I have it in me to do this anymore, not if i can’t even have that one crappy thing.”

“Baz! I’m sorry, and not just for what I just fucked up! I’m sorry the Mage found out. I’m sorry you had to leave. But you should’ve taken me with you. You didn’t have to die, we could’ve gotten a place together. I would’ve protected you! You had to know I'd protect you! From the Mage. From anyone. It could’ve been me and you, you could’ve seen your friends and family! You could’ve-“

“Then why did you do it? Why did you do what you did! If you care about me so much?”

“What I did?”

He says, a broken sob and I want to flick my wrist and make him feel something else. Make him happy.

But I can’t.

I won’t.

I need to hear him say it.

“Yes, What you did!”

“No, not what I did Baz. What you did! How you walked away from me and didn’t say anything. I know it was a hard time for you, but if there was anyone in the world that could’ve helped you through it it was me. You didn’t tell me where you’d be. You didn’t tell me where to find you. You let me sit there wondering if it was true. If I was imagining. If it wasn’t an illusion and maybe if I was...if you were….”

He’s crying and wrapped around himself. 

And it makes me think.

What’s happening?

He can’t be lying, he…..

I never even let myself think that the Mage was lying to me, I never…….

Now I’m starting to wonder how I could’ve thought Simon…..my Simon would ever.

But it had to be… Simon, Simon is the only one who knew.

What if I'm wrong? 

What if this was all my fault.

“Simon?”

Simon  
Once that cat is out of the bag, I don’t have much left in me to keep quiet.

What’s the point?

Baz doesn’t want me with him, not this time not last time. He missed everything, everyone but not me.

“Why did you leave me? Why would you!”

“I wouldn’t have left you if you didn’t hate me already. I-“

“What do you mean if I didn’t hate you! When did I- Why would I-?”

“No-you-you…..”

“Why would I hate you…even now, after everything. I don’t- I’d never…”

“Stop. Stop. Stop! You don’t get to say stuff like this, you don’t get to make me question everything!”

“What are you on about!”

“Simon he said, he said you hated me, he said you told him. He said you wanted me gone-he-he-he…..”

“He? He! Whose word did you trust more than mine? Who….”

Who is this he? And why do I have this urge in my gut to kill him.

I should’ve known Baz would never, my Baz…

“The Mage...The Mage said...and-and you’re the only person I told. So I-“

“The Mage told you that I sold you out?”

“Yes!”

“That’s why you left me! Not because you hated me?”

Something in me shifts and I'm overflowed with hope, joy even.

Baz doesn’t hate me.

Baz doesn’t hate me.

He doesn’t.

But then I realize something,

“You’ve believed for years that I- Oh God, Baz.”

“I’m sorry! How could I? Of course you wouldn’t… Simon! Simon I'm so so, Sorry.”

“No. This isn’t on you. This is on him, Baz I'm going to…”

But I look down at Baz and he’s on the floor, curled into himself.

I slide down beside him.

It’s not the time for vengeance.

Baz

I….

Every night when I asked myself what went wrong….

I asked myself why he would-

But it was never Simon.

I should have known it was never Simon.

Why would I ever believe it was anyone other than me.

It was me.

I’m the reason I'm alone.

It was me.

I-

I can’t breathe.

I- I can’t believe that I took the Mages word over Simon’s.

I was scared, but that seems so stupid now.  
He could’ve been with me all this time.

I can’t breathe.

It’s me.

It’s always been me, it’ll always be me.

It’s my fault.

I can’t breathe.

I feel Simon's hand on my shoulder, and I look at his red eyes and I wonder how I would have doubted someone so pure.

“I’m sorry! Im sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Baz Stop, Don't say sorry.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Come here.”

I reach for him, throw myself at him really and he catches me, his arms swallow me whole.

He hugs me and I don’t feel embarrassed for shoving my nose in his curls.

Or wrapping myself around him, ( Arms and legs) taking in his warmth.

Because it’s Simon. It’s my Simon and he’s never hated me, he saved me because he still cares, and he’s never stopped caring.

“I’m sorry…”

“Shhhh- this isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself, blame the Mage, hell blame me if you have to but not yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Simon! Simon I should’ve come talk to you but I- I thought you’d have me hung or burnt at the stake. I thought it was only a matter of time before you told everyone how I worked. I just wanted to get away!”  
I’m trying to defend myself even though he’s not upset with me, because I'm upset with me.

How could I?

“I understand. You can’t even fathom how much I understand now. Everything is clicking into place.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Baz Stop saying that. I love you, Baz. There’s no one in the world that means more to me than you. I thought it was hard… I thought I had it bad thinking that my best friend didn’t care about me, that he got up and left without a glance back. But you Baz….that that bastard made you think that I hated you, that I wanted to see you burn. I’m sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. You should’ve never had to feel that, I should’ve reached out to you the second I found you, Baz. So i’m sorry.”

“Simon. Simon. Simon.”

“Yeah.”

“I miss saying your name. I miss holding onto you. I miss your voice and your hair and your face. I miss you, Simon.”

We’re both on the ground crying now, rocking back and forth. Clinging onto each other.

“I missed you to, Baz.”

I let myself have this, even though I hate myself.  
I let myself be held by him, because no matter how much I hate myself, Simon Snow loves me.

And no matter what I feel about myself, I love him too.

No matter how many bad decisions i’ve made, loving him has never been one of them.

For the first time in forever I don’t care about tomorrow because right now everything’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy! Definitely my favorite chapter so far, and i’m pretty fond of the next few.... if I remember correctly.   
> -Much love<33


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz miss each other, but they’re physically and emotionally drained at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for everyone who’s left a sweet comment! They really do make my day!

Simon

I’ve never been a vengeful person.

I’ve never been one to hold pure hatred in my heart.

But this… this is different.

This is trauma inflicted to not just me, But Baz.

This is taking someone I love more than life itself away.

This is wrong.

So, So, So wrong.

But Baz comes first.

Baz comes first, Always.

“Baz.”

“Hmm.”

“Bazzyyyyy-“

“You're a disgusting disgrace, Simon Snow. Basilton is my name, Basil is a stretch, Baz was a mistake I made at 9, because a pretty boy who glowed smiled at me. But Bazzy, they’ll have to kill me, a fourth time for that one.”

He says all of this, with a firm voice even though his face is shoved into my neck.

I’m blushing and I pray to whoever’s up above that he doesn’t look at me.

“Baz, you think i’m pretty?”

“Did I say that? Don’t listen to me Snow. I’m delirious, I haven’t slept in a week.”

He’s conscious enough for his smart arse comments but I let it go.

“Right...right!”

Baz needs to rest, I think, standing up, pulling him along with me.

And in a second we’re back at my place.

It’s not exactly safe for me to be prancing around like this.

This emotional.

But I'm not about to ask Baz to calm me down, he needs to rest.

And i’m ok.

It’s not like I ever really have control over my powers anyways, it’s more like we have a mutual agreement that it helps when I need it most .

Plus we seem to be getting along recently.

Maybe it just loves Baz as much as I do.

I guess he has helped it out quite a bit.

“Simon?”

“Yes-“

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

“I- of course!”

Baz, in my bed.

Cool.

Cool!

It's all cool.

Fuck!

It’s taking everything in my to not blow this place up right now.

And there’s a whole fucking lot in me.

I need to stay calm.

For Baz,

For Baz.

Happy thoughts

Happy thoughts!

Baz is here. Sitting on the edge of my bed, taking off his shoes.

He’s safe.

We’re talking again.

He still loves me.

He just called me pretty.

It’s been a while since i’ve thought a happy thought that wasn’t a memory from years ago.

Baz is back, and we’re making new happy memories already.

I’ll do anything to maintain that.

“Thanks, I haven’t slept in a bed since my birthday last year. I rented out a hotel room. How lame is that? Renting a hotel room at 19 and not to get off with someone. Just to sleep in a bed.”

“Baz.”

“I’m sorry, I’m talking too much. I’m not thinking properly. I’m losing my mind a bit right now.”

I remember Baz’s birthday last year.

He went home and sat with his family. They talked to his grave stone for hours.

Then he came back and rented the hotel room.

I knew I couldn’t talk to him.

But I wanted to.

So.

So.

Bad.

I left him a bag of crisp.

It’s what I used to do at watford, I was bloody broke wasn’t I?

But he always smiled.

And he smiled that time too, though I’m sure he didn’t know it was me.

I guess he just thought someone left them and he got lucky.

Baz got a bag of crisp and a shitty hotel room for his birthday last year. 

He was alone.

The Mage needs to pay for doing something like this.

But again, right now isn’t a time for vengeance.

Baz comes first.

“For the hundredth time, Basil get some sleep.”

“I’m Basil now?”

I smile at him.

I miss him so much.

He’s pouting.

He’s so,

Ugh!

He makes me want to explode, in a good way.

“I’m sorry? Did you prefer Bazzy?”

“No! No. Simon, Just Baz.”

“I thought only the pretty boys could call you Baz.”

I drawl.

“Precisely. And you, Simon Snow, are the prettiest boy I've ever seen.”

“Baz…. keep saying stuff like that and I’ll blow up this whole building, without even trying.”

I shouldn’t even be thinking about blowing up, the way my powers are right now.

Save that for the Mage, I think to myself.

And then forget the Mage, Baz thinks I’m pretty, ‘the prettiest boy he’s ever seen’

This time I know I'm bright red.

Not even lack of sleep induced mistakes happen twice.

What is going on?

And why do I feel so warm?

He’s in my bed now, and he’s calling me pretty, and it’s making my heart race.

“Sorry. Sorry. I told you, I’m tired. I’m as good as drunk. You’re right I need to get some sleep.”

“Drunk people don’t say words like precisely, Baz.”

“Well I'm not people am I?”

“No, no you’re not…”

If I keep looking at him there’s no way I’m not going to blow up.

“If we keep going back and forth there’s no way you’ll get any sleep. As much as I miss this, you need rest, because if you call me pretty again, Baz I’m going out and taking this whole town with me.”

He smiles at me, Grinns even.

So I run out of my own bedroom, with a boy who’s just called me pretty(twice) in my bed. 

Saying nothing but a weak good night after me.

My powers may be one best behavior right now but…. I'd prefer not to test them anymore than I already have.

“What the fuck was that?” 

I whisper to myself, with a smile on my face.

Deep breaths.

I pace the living room thinking of what to say to the Mage and come up empty.

I’m more of a think later do now kinda bloke anyways.

About fifteen minutes pass and when I check on Baz he’s sound asleep against my pillow.

Baz is here, and safe.

Right now the only person standing in the way of a happy future for us is the Mage. 

Am I’m about to change that right now, I think.

Before I surface in the Mages office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! They’re soo cute and stupid for each other!!!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardddd this chapter is a bit more serious but i promise the fluff is coming back soon. As always thank you for commenting. Happy Reading!
> 
> pss- I write in google docs and I still haven’t learned how to bold on here so it’s not clear when magic is applied. The lines “So tell me the truth,” and “What else?” are meant to be bolded and said with magic<3333

The Mage.

“Simon? I thought you wanted some space. Not that I mind seeing you. Have a seat, Son.”

The air around him seems different. 

Maybe he’s thinking about the Dark Flame.

“Sir.”

“I- I wanted to talk to you….about someone from my past.”

“Of course, whom?”

“My roommate, Basilton.”

Ah, maybe killing the Dark Flame is making him think of death, digging up old skeletons.

“The Pitch boy died years ago. Why do you wish to speak on it now?”

“I- just. I’ve just been thinking, and since so much time has passed…”

“I’m not sure-“

“I thought you’d see me as an equal now, after what I did to the Dark Flame. So tell me, the truth.

“What do you wish to know?”

“Why he left I guess, how you found out he was a vampire. I- mean- I uh…. I didn’t even know and we were friends and roommates for years.”

“Ahh, that. Well between you and I Simon, I’ve known it was a possibility since he was a lad and once you know where to look it’s not hard to see the truth.”

Simon 

I know a bit about that.

I know I'm not supposed to use my powers to change someone’s will, that’s Baz’s thing. And I could’ve fucked it up and exploded his brain. 

But there’s no way he would’ve told me everything otherwise.

And this is for Baz, so it's fine, Right?

I want to do so much worse than making him tell me something he doesn’t want to talk about.

I want to hurt him.

But I came here for answers, answers then vengeance.

That’s the responsible way to go about things.

What Baz would do.

“How, Sir?”

“It’s a long story, son, and barely important now. Are you sure you’d like to know? I know you two boys were close, so you might not like this much.”

Of course I want to know.

“Yes, Sir. I’ve got the time.”

“Well, I'm sure you were aware Basiltons mother, the great and all powerful Natasha Pitch passed when he was young. Protecting the school of  
hero’s, yada yada yada.”

“Yes.”

“Well then she was the greatest power holder around, she’d only come second to you, and maybe Basilton himself if he’d gotten to mature greatest heroes of all time power wise.”

I know all these things, I want to find out something new.

“Of course, Sir. What else?”

“Simon. The thing about Natasha Pitch is she didn’t want to be a hero. She was the strongest person alive by far but she didn’t want to be a hero, she didn’t want to selflessly help normals and risk her life. She wanted to stay home and live with her family.”

I know how the Mage feels about this type of thing. 

To him it’s either hero, villain or normal. No in betweens.

“Not only that but she was completely in charge of the school of hero’s. And she was against all of my ideas! She even argued that the students would be more powerful working closely together. She thought strong bonds should be built! Imagine if someone knew everything about you Simon? How easily you could take each other down.”

But they wouldn’t, not if they grew together, helped each other, loved each other. 

It could’ve been partners rather than heroes and sidekicks.

Imagine a world like that.

“I knew it wasn’t the right path but back when Natasha was around my word held no value against hers. Now, Around this time I had a theory I wanted to test out.”

Now we’re getting somewhere. New information.

“Theory?”

“Yes. I was a young lad and I thought maybe there was some correlation in normals made up versions of hero’s and the real ones, I thought maybe that if a hero were an orphan, or lacked a family they’d be even stronger. With a hole in their heart waiting to be filled. Of course at that time I didn't know you an orphan would surface a couple years later.”

“Of course.”

“Stay with me Simon, I needed Natasha gone, because, She was doing the world no good, and she was keeping me from being headmaster. So young Basilton seemed the perfect candidate to try my theory on. He was the son of Natasha Pitch, no one knew about you so he was expected to be the strongest hero of your generation. And I was about to make him even stronger.”

No. 

“But something went wrong. Natasha hated vampires, she despised them really. So I choose them just to spite her. But I've grown to regret that choice. See Simon, when you let things get too personal something always goes wrong, and you're too focused on that one peice to see the whole picture.. Basilton was there, he was there with Natasha when it happened. It was her fault really if she was a real hero rather than a normal with powers, if she trained instead of taught, if she didn’t want to be a woman of family it would’ve gone differently.”

No. No. No.

“But, Baz…. Baz never said anything about being there.”

“He was 5, the family got permission from the coven to wipe that memory away. He was too young to hold that, they thought. But besides that’s not the point. I knew he was a vampire because I knew he was there that day, and he’s pale, and doesn’t eat much. You know the other things. I put the pieces together by his second year.”

Don’t think, don’t think about it.

Get answers, then get mad.

Baz, Baz deserves to know this.

“I decided the boy couldn’t be a great hero as a vampire so I stopped my plans to kill his father, and left him be. It truly was a waste.”

That would have killed Baz, Malcom may have been distant at times but…... he loved Baz, whole heartedly.

And then mordelia..and the twins….

Fuck.

I feel myself heating up, I can almost see the smoking.

I need to speed this up.

“Sir, if you knew 2nd year...why did you wait until 7th to say anything.”

“At first I felt bad, then I wasn’t sure how to go about it subtly. Then you took a liking to him, and everytime a monster or foe came his way his personal bodyguard Simon Snow would come to his rescue. Sometimes you weren’t even around, but he’d breathe your name like a bad omen and there you were. On top of that he got you to open up. I was afraid if I took him you’d start to shut down. But I had to end it your 7th year, What kind of hero would I be letting a fully developed vampire out into the world? On top of that he seemed a bit like his mother, like he wasn’t interested in being a hero. Like he’d rather be a normal who happens to have powers. But most importantly you two were close. He was your best lad, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“I couldn’t let him stray you away. Get you to neglect your responsibilities. In my day it was Ebeneza and Nicodemus. When her brother left, Ebeneza shut down. It was only because she was powerful that the coven allowed her a normal life to stop her from turning into a villain alongside her brother. It’s always the strongest ones that are lost, Chosen One. Why would I let that happen to you?”

“So you…”

“I told him that you’d found out he was a vampire and told me, I told him that you’d ask me to personally burn him at the stake. That you hated every bone in his body. Lad was so torn up, seemed heart broken. I did you a favor really. I knew he was a moster but little did I he was a fag too. It all worked better than I expected, I expected him to run, far away from you and be too upset to defend himself when I came to finish him off, not publicly hang himself. But all’s well that ends well. I guess I should’ve expected the dramatics from one of his kind.”

“Oh.”

“Chosen One?”

“Is that all sir?”

“Yes. I must say your control over your powers has gotten substantially better. I half expected you to blow up, like this morning..”

He says chuckling, how can he laugh after...

“Thank you, Sir. We both have a mutual agreement that sometimes to get justice you have to keep your wits about you,”

I say as I connect my fist to his face.

That sounds violent, but I guess it is.

“What the-“

He says teleporting to dodge the second punch.

It’s weird, how much of a power difference the Mage and I have.

He can hold up in a fight sure, but not against me. 

All he has is teleportation.

I learned how to do that years ago, he taught me, said it was more efficient than flying.

But it’s not very efficient for him is it? 

Not if I do this.

Keep him here, I say to my power.

Simple really.

That’s half the fight.

I could blow him up, do anything,

But after that request, I do it on my own.

I don’t want to blow up and barely remember the details of this one.

I want this drawn out, I want to remember this.

I want us both to have scars years to come,

I want him to remember this as the day it all changed.

I want to remember it too.

If this makes me a bad person then so be it, that’s what he wanted from me all along isn’t it?

“Why are you doing this? Even dead, do you hold more loyalty to the Pitch boy than you do me?”

I don’t say anything, I keep going and going and I’m not sure how long it’s been, I just know the Mage isn’t talking anymore.

Good, maybe he’ll stop breathing soon too.

That’s what I think, and with a blink of an eye I’m back outside.

“What the hell?”

I look around but no one’s there.

And I know it wasn’t the Mage, he can't even teleport other people, he wouldn’t even have the energy if he could. Not after all of that.

“Wait! Was it me? I mean you?!”

I ask my power, already going to march back inside.

Except I can’t move.

“Why are you doing this?!”

‘He was going to stop breathing’ I think, except the thought seems to come from somewhere other than my mind.

“Yeah mate, that’s what I was going for!”

‘Simon Snow is no killer, that's not how he gets justice.’

“Ughgghh!”

I throw myself to the ground in frustration, like a bloody toldler.

‘Breathe, Simon.’

I take a breath in and out. Like Baz taught me to do if he wasn’t there to calm me down.

I do it over and over, because I realize I wasn’t breathing at all.

I look down at my hands and they’re red, bloody.

Oh.

Fuck.

I was going to kill the Mage.

Oh.

“Thank you.”

I say to it, her, him whoever just saved me from myself.

‘Of course’

‘What’s next?’

What’s next?

If I kill him I won't help, Baz.

If I kill him, Baz will still be in the same position, i’ll just be a murderer.

What would Baz do?

Wait.

Baz would publicly strip him from his position.

Baz would let the people who once respected him look at him with disgust then decided his fate.

Ok.

Ok.

Sometimes flashes in me and I know what I need to do.

I know how I need to set the record straight.

“Headquarters.”

I say,

And then we’re there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to get real-er....  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sets out to get justice for baz, he just needs one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s reading so far and a special thanks to Moony_Mana for continuing to read along and leaving sweet comments <3
> 
> Enjoy this one!

The Mage

I didn't expect him to turn on me, to use his power on me.

I’m so used to being around it, that I didn’t even realize I was under its influence until it was too late.

There’s a reason I didn’t tell him, he and the pitch boy….

They were inseparable.

There’s no way he’s letting me walk free with this.

I-

There’s no coming back from this.

I don’t know what shifted in him.

I’ve been turned on by my most prized weapon.

I was one to be feared with Simon Snow in my back pocket, now he’s fighting against me.

I sit here bleeding out, because I know something is going to happen.

I know he’s planning to do something.

A man who holds that much anger in his eyes doesn’t just up and leave unfinished business, unless they’re planning a worse fate.

I know I'm right when the chip on my wrist band starts glowing and screeching.

The emergency button was made as a safety percussion.

It calls all hero’s to headquarters.

It’s never had to be used before.

Unless there’s some crazy coincidence, this is for me.

I don’t get up and report to headquarters.

I’m sure he’ll call for me when he’s ready.

Simon

I go to headquarters to break the glass and hit the button that’s never been pushed before.

People start filling in immediately.

It’s an emergency button for God’s sake.

I should’ve expected nothing less.

In the span of five minutes everyone’s here, expect for the Mage(and Basil.)

I still feel queasy in large crowds, especially when said large crowd is staring at me expectantly.

I wish Baz were here with me… holding my hand.

then no,

I say, to my power not yet.

Ok.

Ok, I have this.

I can do this for Baz.

I’ve got this.

“Hero’s! I’m sure you're wondering why I've called you here today. Why I’ve hit the big red button.”

There’s mummers around the room. 

But I continue

‘Baz’

I think to my power.

Then no,

‘Dark Flame.’

And there he is, in suit.

If I do this right this is the last time he’ll ever have to wear it.

Baz  
I’m sleeping in Simon Snow's bed, thinking for the first time in forever that everything’s ok.

That is until I feel the pull of his power in my gut, and with a blink of my eyes I'm not in Simon's flat anymore.

No.

Definitely not in Snow's flat.

Instead I'm surrounded with all the hero’s that I pretend to fight on a normal basis.

What is this? 

Fuck!

Aren’t I supposed to be dead? 

What is Snow doing?

And then……

Oh.

Was earlier a lie? 

Does he really hate me?

Is he exposing me to the world of heroes?

Was I right about it all?

He sold me out and he’s doing it again.

I- 

Hell!

My brain isn’t strong enough to be going through these circles.

Fuck, Snow!

What do you want from me?

“Baz,” he whispers in my ear.

“I know what you're thinking, and it’s not it.”

“Simon-“

“Can you let me do this for you please? Let me fix this, trust me one more time and I’ll make it right. Just know I love you and no ones going to hurt you anymore.”

Well, what the fuck do I say to that?

Nothing. 

Nothing is what I say.

I nod my head and he gives me a signature Simon Snow smile. 

And call me stupid, label me insane. Ask me why I still fall for the same tricks, but if Simon Snow looked at you like that and asked you to trust him, told you he loved you….

You’d react the same.

“This is um,” he says to the crowd I can only assume he’s gathered.

Simon Snow with his um’s and i-‘s and er’s

“Can you hold my hand?” he says to only me.

“Do you want me too….”

“No just- can you hold my hand? You don’t have to push anything into it….. I- just hold it?”

He wants me to hold his hand? There’s no way he’s trying to set me up right?

I’ll never be able to figure him out.

To wrap my head around the mystery that is him, his life, his choices, his intentions.

I take his hand and use my power to make sure no one other than us can see, maybe it’s an old habit….but this doesn’t seem like the scene for this. He’s the Chosen One and I'm the Dark Flame. They don’t hold hands.

He squeezes my hand and with a deep breath starts up again.

“This is the Dark Flame, but before I explain to you why he’s here I'd like to ask you a question.”

He says steady, smooth, like this is a speech he’s practiced a hundred times.

No, even after Simosn studied a speech a thousand times he still messes up.

I concentrate to see if I'm accidentally pushing anything into him.

I’m not.

This is all him.

All I'm doing is holding his hand.

Huh.

Simon  
I've got Baz at my side, the world at my fingertips and so much pain in my heart.

I’ve got this, right?

Deep breaths.

“What makes a hero to you people? I’m truly asking. No, I'm not trying to argue that the Dark Flame is a hero, because he isn’t. He doesn’t save babies or fight bad guys. But he’s also never hurt anyone. No, think about it! Is there a single homicide that he’s behind? All I'm saying is that the Mages a hero and he’s a villain yet, one of them has never killed and the other has killed dozens. And yes I know that sometimes killing is necessary for the job, sometimes it’s the only way to keep monsters off the streets and the normals safe but that’s not why the Mage does it.”

Everyone gasps.

I’m not sure it’s so much what I’m saying as it is that I’m saying it.

The Chosen One would never try to tarnish the Mage's name.

Question his tactics.

But that all changes now.

“I told the Mage that I killed the Dark Flame. And do you know what he did? He smiled at me. He congratulated me. He told me that this was the proudest he’s ever been. Referred to it as my first kill! What kind of hero does that? Is glad that a man, who’s clearly not a danger to society, is dead?”

The room goes quiet.

“A bad one, A cruel one.”

“But the story of the Mage is worse. So much worse, it would have pained me to do this yesterday, but this is what needs to be done.”

Ok.

Ok.

This is it then.

“It’s a long story but it starts at Watford. Some of you were in my year and know. At Watford before I was the Chosen One I was Simon Snow. And Simon Snow had a roommate named Basilton Pitch.”

Everyone gasps again.

Bazs name isn’t exactly a conversation subject around here.

Baz  
I’m all for the fuck the Mage.

I swear I am.

But then he starts talking about us, and…

And I start to panic all over again, don’t I?

“It’s ok, Love, I’ve got you.”

He says to me and? 

I?

Did Simon Snow just call me love?

What!

Let’s just say I was in my head a bit after that, 

but he squeezes my hand and I squeeze his back. 

and then he starts up again.

“Basilton Grimm-Pitch who publicity hung himself. Basilton Grimm-Pitch was my best friend. Yes, he was a vampire and I know that’s what all of you see him as, I know that’s the only part you care about but he means so much more to me.”

Well that was soft wasn’t it, I look up at Simon but he’s looking at someone else. Someone down in the crowd.

Dev.

I can’t cry, now can I?

That would be strange.

Someone might see.

Except Dev is crying,

I force myself to look away.

Simon

I’m doing this for Baz, and Dev, and Mr. Grimm, Fiona, his siblings. Baz deserves them back and they deserve Baz.

He squeezes my hand and I remember where I am and continue.

“The Mage hated Baz, tormented him. Ruined him and no I don't just mean all the dark creatures he sent.”

I look at Baz, Dark Flame whoever when I say this. 

Because he deserves the truth.

“No, he took away his mum.”

There’s mummers around the room. Baz stiffens, Malcom Grimm shrinks, Fiona perks up like she’s been wanting for this all along.

“Did you ever wonder why Ms. Natasha was targeted? How the strongest among us could be taken out? How the vampires even got into such a secure space?”

I take a deep breath and I can tell Baz isn’t breathing. Mr. Grimm is visibly shaking and Fiona is glowing. 

Seems about right.

I miss they’re fucked up family, and I wasn’t even technically a part of it.

I know if I miss them this bad , Baz has it a thousand times worse.

Now or Never.

All or nothing.

“The Mage let them in.”

Everyone’s gasping, Baz isn’t making a sound and Fiona is grinning ear to ear.

“Why? For one he hated her. He hated how she cared more about teaching than fighting. He hated that she always disagreed with him and that everyone always agreed with her. He hated that she kept him from being headmaster.”

“But believe it or not the reasons get more cruel than that. More disgusting. The Mage told me that, around the time he wanted Mrs Grimm-pitch gone he had an idea. A childish thought that if a hero was an orphan they’d be more powerful. He’d said it was before he’d known about me. He said since he wanted to kill Natasha anyways, Baz was the best choice.”

The room is dead silent and smoky from my magic.

Nobody says anything.

Baz has a death grip on my hand.

Maybe this was the wrong way to do it, Baz deserved to learn this in private.

Deserves to be able to cry.

Fiona nods at me.

So I keep going.

“Don’t you see! The Mage is a monster. If I can open my eyes and see it surely you all can too.  
First he took Natasha from the Baz and his family, and then he took Baz from me, from all of us.”

This is where it all changes.

“I was the only soul alive other than Baz’s family that Baz told he was a vampire. The Mage only knew because it was his fault. Because his actions directly caused it. And he used this knowledge when he decided that it was time for Baz to die.”

Deep breaths.

‘Bring the Mage’ and there he is, on the other side of me.

Everyone gasps and stares. 

Fiona charges at him, but Malcom grabs onto her.

I hear him say

“It looks like our boy Simon’s already taken care of it.”

Oh yeah.

That.

“The Mage is er- he looks like this as a temporary solution to my anger. It seemed like justice at the time but I realize he deserves much worse.”

“Sim-“ he tries not looking at me, but rather looking at the Dark Flame.

Oh.

Right.

“This all seems very confusing, but I'm going to untangle this mess in a second.”

“I clearly didn’t kill the Dark Flame.”

It’s just one last thing.

I just need him to trust me,

one last time.

A part of me doesn’t think he will.

But deep down I know that wouldn’t happen,

It’s Simon and Baz right?

I’d trust him with my life,

and right now I’m asking him to trust me with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do u think baz is gonna do?👀


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Snow loves Baz Pitch, and he wants the whole world to know it, but also fuck the Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with the Summary? Or the chapter name? Or any of the chapter names???? I might have to go in and fix that.  
> (I fixed it 😂)
> 
> Anywayssss happy reading✨
> 
> ps. There’s a song in here!  
> (David Bowie quote yeah basic ik, but i never claimed to be anything else)

Baz

I’m in shock, trying to warp my head around all that he’s saying about my mum.

Trying to wrap my head around the fact that he did this to the Mage for me.

When Simon asks me to do the unthinkable.

“Baz. Please trust me, we’re so close. Trust me.”

“Wha-“

“Take it off. Stop hiding. You don’t have to anymore.”

“Simon, you can’t be serious-“

“I know you miss them, and I’m giving them back to you-“

What?

I-

I don’t know what to do. 

It all sounds so good when he says it, but how the hell would that work?

“Trust me?”

I look at Simon and his eyes. 

And his eyes that say they’d never hurt me.

I look at Father, and Fiona, Dev too. 

They all have red eyes.

Crying over me,

over my mum.

They’re my family.

And I do it.

I take a deep breath and I take it off.

Because what’s there to lose?

Fiona 

We loved Simon. 

We took care of him,

welcomed him into our home during the holidays.

Because he was Baz’s.

He was Baz’s favorite person in the world, and he made it very clear that Baz was his too.

Even though I’ve always thought the Mage had something to do with Natasha’s death,

I still welcomed his Chosen One into our family.

Because Baz loved him,

and if you’ve ever met Simon Snow you’d know he’d never hurt a fly.

Until now.

I loved him, until now

I worried about what he’d do with himself and how after we stopped seeing Baz we stopped seeing him too until now.

Because now,

Now he’s playing a cruel trick on us.

I don’t understand what it is,

just that it’s not right.

Malcom’s holding onto my arm with a death grip.

Before it was to keep me back,

Now I think he’s just trying to keep himself stable.

And then I see Devin grinning ear to ear.

“Basil! You little shit! I knew that was you, all this time!”

What-

I'm not so quick to believe!

What the fuck!

Except…..  
the way this ‘Basilton’ is looking at us, the way his face is contorted like he wants to cry but refuses too. 

Not with everyone watching.

The way he’s looking at us….

“Simon Snow…. wha-what…. what is this?!”

“Fiona, its Baz! It’s Baz! I can explain.”

Is it-

How the hell-

I push through everyone,

and Malcom and Devin follow behind me.

“Basil?”

“Fiona!”

He jumps off the rising him and his Chosen One we’re on and every step closer we get the more I believe that it’s him.

“Father, Fiona, Dev.”

“Basil.”  
Says malcolm. Like he believes in this completely.

Like we haven’t gone years-

Like we haven’t seen the body-

“Wait!”

“Come here, Basilton.”

He comes to me, like he just wants a hug, like maybe he misses me, like maybe it’s him.

When he falls into me,

When I wrap my arms around him…

I-

I almost believe that it’s him, that it has to be.

I pull away from him and look into his eyes, Natasha's eyes. 

And I know it is.

“Basil- our little puff,”

He grins at me,

“Do it- do the thing.”

My voice cracks, My voice doesn’t crack.

But it’s-

It’s Basil! Cut me a bloody break.

“You still don’t believe it’s me, Fi?”

There he is. 

There’s the asshole we raised.

“I do, but I haven’t been able to listen to that song, because I thought you were dead! You little shit!”

“Okay! Okay.”

“I will be king  
And you  
You will be queen  
Though nothing  
Will drive them away  
We can beat them  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day”

“Basil-“

“Fiona-“

I still don’t know how he does it, I don’t ask.

I just know that he can make me hear our song.

And that I love it, I love him.

And I love Simon Snow for bringing him back to me.

Simon

I’m watching Baz,

with his family.

We all are.

I have more to say, but

There’s no way I don’t let him have this.

It’s Baz, no Darkflame, just Baz.

It’s Baz and Fi, Dev and Mr. Grimm.

They’re all back together.

I’m doing something right,

Now all i’ve got to do is finish it.

“Simon, come here you dipshit.”

Fiona.

Who would’ve thought I’d miss a witch like her,

They pull me into the hug, and I melt into it.

Baz’s family…..

They were the closest thing I've ever had to one of my own.

I missed them, of course I did, but there was no way I’d be able to face them knowing what I did about Baz,

so now is the first time in a while that I could really….

The Mage

He’s not dead?

He’s not dead!

Is no one really dead?!?

What the hell. 

It’s a vampire.

He’s a vampire!

They’re all gathering around him, them.

Like this is a nice family reunion.

Not like he’s a vampire.

“Are you people insane? He’s a vampire! He’s a dark creature, a monster!”

“You don’t have the right to speak to him or his family, don’t even look at him. What do you not understand?”

Simon  
He’s looking at Baz.

Why is he looking at Baz?

I don’t like feeling like this,

Like I want someone to die…

Like I need him to disappear forever.

“Does Baz look like a monster to you all?”

There’s mummers and heads shaking.

“Basilton, Dark Flame neither of them have ever hurt anyone. If Baz can manage to be a vampire and a villain and still not hurt anyone….then the Mage should be able to handle just fine. But he can’t.”

“Chosen One? Why are you doing this?”  
He asks.

“Stop! Do you all know why I've just called this meeting? Why Baz has been away from his family, for two years? 

“Because! “

“Because, I just found out.” 

“Yes, I’ve known that Baz was the Dark Flame, and for that I'm sorry. I’m sorry to the Grimms and the Pitches and to everyone who loves Baz. I’m sorry to Baz, and I’m sorry to me.”

“But you have to believe that I thought that keeping this secret was what was best for him. I thought I was keeping him safe, happy.”

I was so wrong.

How could I be so wrong.

How could I let Baz live like that?

“But, today I found out that I wasn’t protecting him. I found out that he definitely wasn’t happy. I found out that the Mage was a liar and a monster and the darkest creature out of them all and ugh!”

I don’t know how to explain it all.

I can’t help but feel that I'm leaving the important bits out.

Baz  
Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

Simon Bloody Snow.

“Think about it, please! Think! It was Simon and Baz. Listen, The Mage told Baz that I’d found out he was a vampire and told him. He told Baz that I hated him, he told Baz that I….that I wanted to see him burn and… and Baz reacted. He reacted and realized he needed to get away, far away, because if i’d turn on him everyone would.”

Fiona has a firm grip on me, and I give up on trying to hold back my tears.

Is this really happening?

“Do you understand? Do you all understand how wrong that was? The Mage told me that he did it to upset Baz enough that he’d run. So he’d run far and I wouldn’t be with him. So he’d be too upset to fight back.”

“That’s not ok! He told Baz that I hated him. You can’t understand how close we were, are, will always be. You don’t understand how that has to feel. Even I don't. If it were me…. Merlin knows I wouldn’t last a day. But that’s the thing! Baz is… he’s so bloody strong. But just because he’s the strongest bloke alive and he can handle it doesn’t mean that he should have to. And I'm not going to sit here and let him go through this for a second longer. I knew Baz was still alive, but I didn't know why he left, why he left me behind. I just found out that it was all the Mage today.”

“I’m not a public speaker, Baz is…. I, but I can’t ask him to help me through this one. I need to do this for him.”

He’s doing this for me.

He’s risking everything for me.

He’s telling all these people, who love him, who adore him, who worship him that he’d give it all away for a blood sucking monster.

But he’s not making me out to be a monster, is he?

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to make you understand! And if you don’t, if you still don’t, then maybe you never will. I can give the conversation with the Mage the coven. They can decide his fate, but just know that if I, or Baz, or Malcom, Dev, hell even Fiona… and Fiona's a tough one to please isn’t she? If anyone who loves Baz thinks that whatever fate you’ve sentenced him with isn’t cruel enough for the monster, then I will personally deliver him hell. Because he deserves no less.”

Simon Snow.

Heart of Gold, with eyes full of vengeance.

Just for me.

I’m not sure how to feel.

Yes I am.

I love him.

I love him, I love him, I love him.

Fiona  
Simon Snow the most pure at heart lad, the only hero who’s never killed.

The Golden boy.

Threatening to kill the Mage if our family doesn’t get justice.

What an interesting turn of events.

And then there’s Basil. 

Basil grinning up at his golden boy.

“Given this newly learned information. I’ll no longer be answering to the Chosen One. The whole concept of that is wrong. The Mage shouldn’t be able to pull an orphan off the street and give him a false sense of belonging… I’m not the Mage’s anymore, he shouldn’t have been able to take me up as his property in the first place, if it weren’t for Baz, I’d be nothing more than a bloody monstrous robot! Fuck-  
you know what it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I'm not the Chosen One Baz isn’t the Dark Flame. It’s Simon and Basilton now. That’s how it was before and that’s how it was always meant to be.”

These poor boys.

Poor boys with no mothers.

How did they grow up to be this well off ?

I was the closest thing to a female role model either of them had,

Malcom was the closet to a male one.

The closest thing to a father Simon had was the devil himself. Yet he grew up to be a ray of sunshine.

I guess they didn’t need anyone did they?

Not really. 

They’ve always had each other.

That’s all they ever had,

and that bastard had the nerve to deprive them of that.

“If choosing is to happen it has to go both ways. I’ll choose Baz. I choose Baz everyday, and if he chooses me back, then…..then that’s neat.”

Simon Snow, basically telling the whole world of hero’s he's got a thing for my nephew, a step away from proposing by using the word neat.

“Baz is my world, my entire universe. If I’m going to live for anyone it’s going to be him. It’s going to be someone who cares about me and sees me so much more than a weapon. It’s going to be my best friend, the person I love more than anything else. Baz is my everything and if anyone, and I mean anyone tries to take him from me again. Or hurt him in any way, shape or form God’d help them because they’re not making it out of that one alive.”

Tell me this isn’t well gay?

Dev’s got his phone out recording the whole thing.

We haven’t even got Basil back for an hour and he’s already stocking up on black mail.

The way Baz is looking at his golden boy.

The way his golden boy is talking about him.

Jesus.

I love those boys.

And I miss them together.

“Not to pull this card but, I’m the strongest guy around. No use denying because it’s true, and the only one who’s ever given me a run for my money, the only bloke that could take me down with a snap of his fingers is Baz Pitch. And guess what? He’s back now and he’s on my team. It’s Baz and I against the world and if anyone wants to come against us, be my guest.”

Simon Snow’s never played that card a day in his life.

He’s got this gleam in his eye that lets everyone know he’s serious.

A gleam in his eye that’s got Basil swooning, the sadistic fuck.

And the Mage shrinking and pale 

What a beautiful fucking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, I know!
> 
> Anywaysssss this fic is coming to an end! 
> 
> Two more to go and an epilogue i never got around to, oop-
> 
> Leave a comment<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of calm after the storm. The family’s back together again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo one more chapter and then we’re done really! I never got around to the epilogue so after the next one i’ll just end it there, and maybe come back to it later.  
> Thanks to everyone reading along!

Baz

“I don’t know, I'm shit at speeches and at making people understand. Tomorrow if you want to take my testimony against the Mage, I'll do that. I’ll do whatever. But today just know that the Mage is a monster, and Baz and his family deserve justice for so many things. And that Baz is innocent and deserves the best.”

“That’s all .Thank you.”

Everyone’s moving and making noise.

The coven and elders are surrounding the Mage. 

He’s not in good enough shape to even try to fight his way out.

Everyone else is surrounding us.

People start screaming and cheering.

For Simon. 

I don’t.

I burst out crying like the baby I am.

“Go on, go kiss your boyfriend.” Fiona says.

“Yeah, go embrace your lover,” adds Dev.

“Cut it out you two, but go on Basil, bring our boy over here.”

“Of course,”

I say to father, Ignoring the other too assholes.

“Snow!”

It’s not the easiest thing to get to him,

There’s a crowd surrounding each of us and another in the middle that can’t seem to decide exactly which one to choose.

“Baz!”

“Simon!”

One second there’s people surrounding us, and the next there’s a straight path between us.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, what is this the magickal gay notebook?”

“Shut up, Fiona. Let him have this.”  
Father says shushing her.

“I’m Sorry!”  
Snow groans wincing.

“I- I there’s too much- I- Um….”

He glitches over to me, and grabs my arm.

“Baz.”

“It’s ok, Snow I’ve got you.”

I can't help but think about how he just called me love minutes ago, though it’s nothing in the grand scheme of things.

I touch the side of his face, concentrating on calming him down. Not caring about all the people staring at us.

“Baz, I’m sorry.” He says after he’s no longer a bundle of nerves.

“What could you possibly be apologizing for?”

“I brought you here, I didn’t ask if this was ok. I didn’t ask if I could do all of this, I didn’t- I didn’t tell you all of this in private. I didn’t think about it beforehand, I didn’t make them understand, not enough- not-“

“Simon Snow. Stop. Do you understand that this is the best thing you’ve ever done for me? That anyone’s ever done for me? You- You gave me back my family, my life, my name, my best friend.”

I throw myself at him right there with everyone watching. And he catches me, like he always does.

Holding on tighter than ever.

“We said bring him over here not-“

“Shut up, Fiona!” 

I cut her off before Simon and the entire world of hero’s hear however that sentence was going to end.

Simon pulls away looking up,

“It’s fine, go be with your family. I’ll be around.”

“Actually, they sent me over to collect you. I think they missed you more than they missed me.”

I say, not to be self deprecating.

Not this time.

But to see the look on his face, the one he gets every time he’s reminded that someone loves him.

“Are you sure?”

He asks grinning.

“Definitely,” and I pull him back by the hand not caring about how we’ll be presented.

By the way Simon was talking everyone probably already thinks we're bloody lovers, so what’s the point?

Simon

Baz is holding my hand.

And I'm starting to freak out again, even though he’s just calmed me down.

But this is completely different isn’t it?

He’s holding my hand in front of everyone, in front of his family.

It’s normal that it’s making my heart race right?

A normal reaction when a fit bloke is touching you is to freak out, even if it’s your best friend, Right?

“Look at our boys,” 

Mr. Grimm says, pulling Baz and I back into a hug.

“Thank you, Simon. Thank you for bringing Basil back home.”

“I’m just happy to see you all happy, Mr. Grimm.”

“So you just took out the boss man, does that make you boss man now? And if it does, can I get a promotion, it’s only fair if you're screwing my cousin.”

“Dev-“

“That's not how it works,” says Mr. Grimm, cutting Baz off.

“I’m glad, I don’t want any of that, I don’t even want to think about it.” I say ignoring the end of Dev's statement.

“Then we should go, get out of here, you’ve done so much, you should be able to relax.”

“I could but, you should go back home-“

“Simon, I’m coming with you-“

“No, you have-“

“I’m coming-“

“You have to see Mordy.”

I see his face crumble at the mention of her name and I know I've won.

“Let’s compromise, yeah? Simon come with us, you’re part of the family by now and she hasn’t seen you in forever either. She’s always asking why you never make christmas.” Fiona cuts in.

“I wouldn’t want to-“

“Intrude.”  
All three of them say at once,

and then they’re laughing.

I guess we’ve been having this same conversation for years.

“Yes, we know come along, lad.”

“If you all insist.” I say reluctantly.

“Do you mind if I…. If I take us there? I’m ticking with energy that I need to get rid of.”

“Of course,” Malcom smiles.

“Ok, Great, Thank you.”  
I turn to get a look at the Mage, to make sure they've got him handled, that he’s not trying to resist, and when he catches my eye so does an elder member of the coven.

“Simon Snow! Can we borrow you, for a second?”

I look at Baz, and he squeezes my arm.

Tilting his head, and giving me his…. I don’t know what to call it. He does a thing with his eyes that makes me want to melt.

“Mordelia?” He whispers.

Fucking Baz,

and his fucking face,

and his bloody eyes...

Ugh!

“Tomorrow!” I shout over my shoulder and with a flick of my wrist and a whispered

“All five of us, to the Grimm estate.”

We’re gone, all stuck into the Grimm’s living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad bit of a filler but the next ones ubber sweet💕💕


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and baz can’t leave each other alone for two seconds. They finally talk after everything’s died down. It’s been a Longggggggggg day!
> 
> *Now kisssssss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re coming to an endddddddd!!!!

I’m home from the Grimm-Pitch’s and I know it sounds weird, or mussy or both….

But it almost hurts to be away from Baz after everything.

I have to keep telling myself over and over, that he's ok, and safe and happy.

That I’ll see him tomorrow and he’ll be happy to see me.

At the Pitch estate I felt as whole as I have in a while.

I know they’re technically Baz’s but growing up they made me feel like they were my family too.

It was perfect.

Mr.Grimm sat there with his arms and legs crossed, a smirk hidden behind his indifference, listening to the rest of us being fools.

Mordelia was still Mordelia, but she was softer than usual, they all were.

She didn’t seem to let Baz go the whole time we were there.

Even though she was calling him names left and right for making everyone believe she was delusional about seeing him, and leaving her with only Dev’s dumbarse to rant to.

Dev and Fiona made inappropriate jokes that made Baz cringe and me flush.

Daphne was away tending to the twins most of the time, but when she came down she was as lovely as I remember her to be.

It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

I can’t help but hope this is how life will be now.

After everything is situated of course, after justice is served and questions are answered and everything is back to normal,

as normal as it gets here.

“Simon!”

I hear and it makes me jump out of my skin, because when I look around no ones there.

“What the fuck!”

“Snow? It’s me, Basilton.”

“What the fuck-“

“Calm down, would you?”

“What are you doing?”

“Um- making you hear my voice?”

“Where are you?”

I ask anxiously looking around.

“At the estate.”

“But I’m home.”

“Yes, I figured.”

“So how are you doing it from so far?”

“Oh! I um-“  
Baz stumbling? That's a rarity.

“I can do that to you? I can tell your head apart from everyone else’s even if I’m not around you, yours is different. Remember like at Watford when I was in danger i'd just go all-“

“Simon.”

He says my name in an urgent way and I feel something pull in my chest, and I don’t even think about it I just breath  
“Baz-“ 

and in a second I’m in front of him with my arm held out.

In my head there's someone I need to protect him from.

“See-“

“What!”

“There’s no one here, nothing’s wrong, I just called your name and made you feel a little tug.”

The feeling of dread and terror is gone and now I just feel foolish.

“Oh.”

I say straightening myself out blushing.

I’ve blushed more in the past 24 hours than I have in two bloody years.

Baz

I probably shouldn’t have done that.

He needs to rest, not be in fight or flight.

But maybe I just wanted to see if it still worked.

If we were still the same.

Apparently we are because Simon Snow materialized in my bedroom with his arms out like he intended to protect me.

Things like this have no right to make me feel as good as they do.

That was dumb,

but he’s flushed his bright shade of pink,

and he looks so-

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it,  
muscle memory I guess.”

“Ok, it’s ok.”

“Alright, i'll go. Tomorrow, yeah?”

“Wait! I- I actually, I called you at first to talk to you.”

I haven’t tripped over my speech this much in two years.

“Oh? What about?”

“Um? Don’t laugh? I know you were only gone for two hours but it felt off, wrong to be apart so soon after everything....”

“Oh.”

Snow says before he gives me one of his ear to ear all consuming grins.

“Bazzy, Baz you missed me?”

“No, I take it back. Please leave.”

I mutter, trying hard not to smile.

“Ok.”

For a second I feel bad, Like he’d taken it literally when all I want is for him to stay.

Until with a blink of an eye we’re at Simon's place.

Oh.

Simon

I’m not sure why I brought him here. 

Maybe because I missed him too, but everyone at his house/mansion already thinks we’re a thing and I'd rather Fiona not catch me in his bedroom half past 10.

But maybe it’s weird,

before I can voice any thoughts, concerns, or apologies he says,

“A sleepover huh? Just like old times.”

“Yeah, just like old times.”

We’re both already in our pjs, so the only thing that makes sense to do is go to sleep but somehow instead of in the bed we end up on my bedroom floor, sitting criss cross just staring at each other.

Baz  
I take it back,

I take everything back.

Getting the Simon Snow stare down isn’t weird, and I'm not uncomfortable.

I want him to look.

I want him to stare at me like there’s nothing else he’d rather see.

Simon

Baz told me before that I look at him a lot.

He told me that he didn’t mind.

He didn’t ask me why I did it either.

But right now i’d like to tell him.

I won’t….

But by now I should at least me mature enough to admit it to myself,

He’s pretty, 

My illiterate arse can't find any other way to describe it.

He's bloody gorgeous.

His charcoal eyes,

His high cheekbones.

His fucking hair.

I don’t look away.

I should.

But I don’t.

“Simon.”

“Baz.”

“Hi,”

“Hi.”

“Would you like to talk or did you bring me here just to look at me.”

I don’t blush this time.

Why should I.

Why should I be embarrassed, 

Baz is pretty.

It’s only normal for me to recognize it.

Plus he’s called me pretty before, 

twice.

And I didn’t kill him.

I liked it.

“No, I just want to look at you. We can talk if you want but I’d be fine just looking at you.”

“oh- um? May I ask why?”

It seems like I caught him off guard.

“Because Baz, you're the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” I say quoting him.

Baz

What?

I want to wince and groan and maybe get swallowed whole.

How dare he use my sleep deprived words against me!

“Really, Snow? That’s how we’re doing it? Because two can play at that game.”

“What? No, I was-“

“Compared to all you said, to the entire world of hero’s that was nothing.”

“Baz-'' he tries to cut in standing up, but it’s too late, I'm already on a roll.

“Really, Simon? You choose me? And if I choose you back then we’re set against the world?  
Really, if anyone wants to hurt me they’ll have to go through the most powerful hero of all the land?” I ask standing up too, backing him into a wall.

Simon

I tried to tell Baz what I've been thinking in my head for most of my life, but he thinks I'm making fun of him.

Shit, I'm a shitshow.

But even worse, I said all that...in front of everyone???

Fuck. Me.

But even even worse? Baz is close, so close.

I can feel his breath on my face and I want to-

Nopeeee.

I have to turn off part of my brain to stop from thinking anything I shouldn’t be thinking.

“Ugh, I really said all that? To everyone?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t even the worst of it.”

He says, smirk slipping into something softer.

“Dev even recorded it and sent it to me…. He sent it to me. I have his number. How crazy is it that I have Dev’s number?”

“That’s great Baz, I just wish you two would talk about something other than me embarrassing myself to the world.”

“But, really Simon...Thank you. Thank you for all of this. You didn’t have to but you did. So Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I'm sure I said it somewhere in that embarrassing speech I delivered. It may have been embarrassing but-“

deep breaths.

“But it was true, Baz. I’d cross any line for you. At the end of the day and at the start of it for that matter I'll choose you. I’ll always choose you. Over anything, over anyone, I'll choose you. It’s the only thing I'll never have to think about, or second guess.”

Baz

Why does he say things like this?

Why is he so-

Ugh.

How is this something friends say to each other?

It’s not, is it?

It can’t possibly be.

Why does he make me want to-

But that’s the problem isn’t it?

I’m already in too deep with Simon Snow.

I already love him more than life itself….

so if I

If I admit to myself that I see him like that…

then it won’t just be a crush,

If I admit to wanting him then it’ll be admitting I'm in love.

I don’t want to do that.

I don’t want to ruin everything.

But he’s-

“You choose me? And what if I choose you back? What then Simon?”

I ask, gazing at him, hard.

He steps closer, like a dare or a challenge.

Who am I to back down from this?

“Like I said, then we’re set against the world.”

he's inches away from me, 

Inches.

We’re breathing the same exact air.

“Baz, before I wasn’t making fun of you. I- I was serious. You might only think I'm pretty when you're half asleep but I think you're pretty all the time.Thats why I stare at you. It doesn’t matter to me if you're freshly showered or if you’ve been in a cave for a week. I just think you're bloody gorgeous.”

“-Simon.”

“Baz.”

“You can’t say things like that.”

“Why not, it’s the truth, we’re adults now, yeah? Why can’t I say what I'm thinking, what I've always thought. You're my best friend, I can tell you anything.”

“Simon.”

“Baz.”

“You can’t say it because I’m not just some random person. You’re everything to me, and if… if I do something wrong, and mess this up I’ll never forgive myself.”

“You won’t, you can’t possibly, because we’ve been through hell and we’re still standing here together, and because…...because I love you.”

“As a friend.”

“As a best friend. As my world. As the only person who ever mattered. I love you more than I love magic. I’d leave everything behind for you. We've been through so much, Baz, nothing apart from death could separate us, and even then I'd just find a way to magick you back to me. I need you, you’re all I’ll ever need, or want.”

“Fuck you, Simon Snow.”

I say,  
and then I kiss him.

Simon

It happens so fast.

One second the words are flowing out of me like my power the first time I went off.

Like they had to come out,

Like it was only a matter of time.

The next his cold lips are on mine.

Oh.

All the sudden everything I willed myself not to think ….

Well I'm thinking it aren’t I?

How long have I wanted this?

Why didn’t I realize that I wanted this?

He pulls away too soon, and that’s when I realize I wasn’t kissing him back.

I’m a fuck up if I’ve ever seen one.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I told you! I said that I’d ruin it all-“

Baz

I knew I shouldn’t have done it.

I know it’s selfish.

I have him in every single other way, why couldn’t that be enough!

He gets a look in his eyes, and I swear to the Gods it seems like he’s going to attack me then and there.

But then he kisses me.

What?

I stumble back, moving away from him.

What is happening right now?

“Simon, what are you-“

“Stop talking, just let me kiss you. Can I please just kiss you?”

Simon Snow is asking me if he can kiss me.

What is going on?

“Since when do you, do we….what is this!”

“Please. Can I, You-.....you what to, don’t you?”

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

A million times,

“Yes.”

And with one last grin thrown my way,

and me having no Idea what’s going on….

He kisses me.

Holy Fuck.

Simon

I almost expected him to say no,

but he doesn’t.

He says yes,

and after I hear that word I'm on him in a second.

Because why would I waste anymore time than I already have?

Why talk when you can do this?

And I kiss him.

Over and over again.

I flip us so he’s the one against a wall and push against him sliding my hands into his hair, and he makes this pretty little sound that only Baz could make,

Fuck.

Baz

Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

When we break apart breathless and he grins at me, I can't help but smile back.

I can’t help but think there’s no way this is real.

Simon-

Fuck.

“Simon.”

“Baz.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

I say.

Because why the fuck not?

“I know I’m in love with you. I think I've always been.”

Oh.

Is this was this was, all this time?

Oh.

Eventually we make it into bed.

I’m lying in bed with Simon Snow.

He’s holding me tight whispering sweet nothings in my ear, except the way he says them….they- well they sound like something don’t they?

It’s me and Simon.

Simon and I.

For the first time in a while there’s not doubting that.

He’s mine, and not just for tonight.

I’m his and I can’t help but feeling like it’ll be like this forever.

Like this was the missing piece in our already perfect puzzle.

This is that happily ever after I always dreamed about.

I’m not disappointed, not even a bit.

Tomorrow we’ll have to deal with the Mage.

And with everyone knowing about me and my powers.

They’ll be questions and concerns and confusion.

But right now there’s none of that.

Right now it’s just me, and Simon Snow.

Right now it’s pretty fucking perfect.

Right now i’ll fall asleep warm for the first time in a while.

Right now I'm happy.

And I can tell by the way he’s holding onto me,  
smiling into my neck,

That he’s happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s read, left a kudos or commented! It truly means so much to me! 
> 
> This is it for now!!!!
> 
> An epilogue might be added to tie up loose ends but it hasn’t been written yet soooooooo let me know if I should add one or leave it be!
> 
> Thanks again, Much love💕💕


End file.
